


Home

by txtverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu maybe?, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still don't know how tagging works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taegyu same age, Taehyun in love, Tiny Angst but not heavy, Uh..., Whipped Kang Taehyun, i'm projecting, i'm sorry i'm a taegyuist, it's 12am i gotta go, second work, taegyu camps in my mind a lot, this took 2 months..., yeonbinkai was mentioned ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtverse/pseuds/txtverse
Summary: “Daddy, I found this letter when I was going through your photo albums. Do you know where it’s from?”A love letter.From the one that holds the other half of his heart till this day.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is txtverse ! I don't really have anything to say so have fun reading <3

Their story started when Taehyun was 17.

Taehyun had just entered a new school again because his father was assigned to work in Seoul. It was not something unusual to him since he had been moving since he was 12. “ _Another pit stop, I guess_.” he said to himself. Dream High had always been a popular school for tons of awards the school had won in academics and co-curriculum activities. Which was perfect for Taehyun. He had always been the one in his siblings to score in his academics. “ _It’s nothing, really_.” Coming from the boy that always comes out at #1 in his class. He was what they call _beauty with brains_.

His first day of school was rather normal. “ _Class 5-1_.” He read the sign from afar. He bumped into a student before he got in. The student went into the class he was supposed to be in. When he walked in, the homeroom teacher welcomed him because it’s been a while since they had any new classmates. The class was excited for the new student. Rumors about him started to circulate a week before he even got in. Of course, by now they’ve been waiting to know how the new kid looked like. And he stunned everyone in the class. They were admiring his beauty when he was introducing himself to the class. But, he, himself was smitten by a beauty. He’s just good at hiding it. The beauty’s name was Choi Beomgyu.

Choi Beomgyu’s was something different. He was loud, cheerful and bright towards everyone in the school. Whether it be juniors or seniors. He was nice to everyone. He jokes around a lot to make people feel comfortable with him, and Taehyun did get comfortable. Maybe a bit too much though. But Taehyun didn’t realized it at that time. Because he and Beomgyu clicked. They became best friends just like that. Taehyun’s popularity shooted up at the school and both he and Beomgyu was the famous duo everyone kept talking about. They got the looks, the brains, the nice attitude, basically everything. Even the teachers knew about them.

Was it _fate_ , if I say that everything that happened when they first met could lead them to this day?

Maybe. You just need to know what lies at the end.

But stay, for the sake of the story. Because you might miss their precious moments. Their _right_ _timing_.

_Their fate_.

* * *

Months has passed since Taehyun transferred here and he had met three of his longtime friends to this day, Yeonjun, Soobin and Hueningkai. He and Hueningkai were practically ‘soulmates’ because of Huening’s innocence and cute attitude around his friends that both got attached. Hueningkai is in Class 5-2 and the only time he could meet his soulmates was either during lunch break or when they go home. Sometimes they take the bus together to school, just for the sake of spending some time with the other. While Yeonjun and Soobin are always together as they announced that they were a couple a year ago. And Beomgyu witnessed all of it.

Coincidently _(It’s fate playing with them_ ), Taehyun’s house was three blocks away from Beomgyu so casual sleepovers at each other house was a regular. Even their respective parents knew about the other’s existence and both treated them as families. Always welcoming. 

And just like that, they were inseparable. It’s never or, but always and when it comes to those two.

And just like that too, Taehyun’s small little crush for the beauty turned into love.

_Taehyun fell in love._

* * *

Afraid of rejection, Taehyun kept it to himself for 5 years. And in all those 5 years he was always by Beomgyu’s side. Silently, but there. He also moved into an apartment with Beomgyu. Same university too at that.

_(It’s me.)_

_(Stop interrupting my writings, Fate.)_

Beomgyu was majoring in music whereas Taehyun in art. Beomgyu played the guitar and Taehyun, being the hopeless romantic he was, drew a lot of sketches of his beloved crush. Ever so smitten by the beauty in every string that was played by the other. A few cuddles and shared hoodies were present too.

Beomgyu had love Taehyun’s strawberry-like scent. Was it his shampoo? But every time they cuddle and Beomgyu becomes the big spoon, he would breathe in the sweat scent of Taehyun’s hair. Somehow it makes him calm. It makes him feel safe.

It makes him feel like he’s _home_.

“Home.”

“Hmm?”

“You smell like home, Hyun.”

Maybe if the room wasn’t so dark, Beomgyu could’ve noticed the faint pink blush on the other’s cheeks.

_(Beomgyu’s oblivious. Taehyun’s literally whipped for him.)_

_(Fate, please.)_

_(Okay.)_

What could Taehyun possibly do rather than snuggle at the crook of Beomgyu’s neck? He was winning in life. And he was savouring every moment of it.

What could go wrong?

Until Beomgyu kept on coming home late. And Taehyun knew the reason why.

“Where have you’ve been, hyung? It’s 3 in the morning.”

“Hyun, I’m literally so tired right now. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Beomgyu replied sternly as he was heading to his room.

“You always say that. It’s been days. Please don’t tell me you’re starting to overwork yourself again.”

_Silence._

_It’s suffocating and deafening._

A sigh came from Taehyun as he left to his room. Leaving Beomgyu standing, not sure of what to do.

This had happened before.

Beomgyu would spend hours and hours producing music, trying to make a beat, write lyrics and when he overworks himself too much, he would fall into a slump. He would feel tired, he wouldn’t eat properly and when he fell in hard, he wouldn’t even get up from his bed. Leaving Taehyun making efforts to make him eat. Be the big spoon during their cuddles in which he didn’t mind but Beomgyu in a slump looks lifeless. It was as if he was in a state of depression. And Taehyun was very much afraid of seeing his beloved so emotionless.

Beomgyu understood his worry. He did. He knows that the younger was just looking out for him. As he always did.

“Taehyun? Can I come in?” Beomgyu asked.

No answer usually means no. But Beomgyu hoped it meant yes, _this time_.

Taehyun was covered in his blankets. Silent cries could be heard and it broke Beomgyu’s heart. “God, what have I done.” Beomgyu thought. As he closed the door, he went into the covers and immediately hugged the tiny figure into his arms.

Shaking. Taehyun was shaking.

“Hyun, please look at me.” He said softly.

And Taehyun did turn to look at Beomgyu. His face glistened with tears. His big doe eyes were as clear as a glass. God, Beomgyu had always loved those eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re worried about me. I’ll try not to do it again.” As Beomgyu wiped his tears away.

“Y-you always say th-that.” Hugging Beomgyu tightly. His head was at Beomgyu’s chest and he could hear the taller’s heartbeat.

“I’m fully aware that I do. But please, next time you see me getting into it, stop me. Catch me so I would stop falling. I’ll try my best to reach your hands when it happens.” He reassured.

A faint okay was muttered by the tiny figure. And they went to sleep just like that. Simple.

* * *

Everything was simple. Including Beomgyu’s confession to Taehyun.

Beomgyu was sitting on the couch in their living room when he saw a tiny figure coming out from his room.

“You’re wearing my hoodie again.”

“Y-yeah. It’s kind of big for me so it’s comfy. I also like the smell of it.” Said the tiny figure. A shy smile formed on his face.

Tonight, was their weekly movie night. Taehyun had picked Avengers because Beomgyu loves it. Typical Taehyun. Always for the other.

“Hyun, come here.”

And Taehyun did. Which was a weakness of his. _He could never say no to Beomgyu._

When Taehyun sat down, Beomgyu immediately reached for the latter’s hands. Taehyun’s hands were hidden in the sleeves of Beomgyu’s hoodie and Beomgyu silently cooed at the sight.

“How long have we known each other?” Beomgyu asked.

“We’re 21 now and we met when we were 17, so 5 years.” He replied.

“5 years. I think it’s time.”

“Time for what, Gyu?” He nervously asked.

“Hyun, I like you.”

“What do you mean, Gyu?” _(Taehyun…) (I got to agree with Fate this time.)_

_“_ I’m literally so in love with you. Haven’t you noticed my hints? How you would wake up in the morning with me playing with your hair? How I always give in whenever you wanted cuddles when you knew I don’t really like physical touch? Huh, I thought I was pretty obvious.” Beomgyu confessed.

Taehyun just sat there, processing everything he just heard. He couldn’t believe it. Seconds later, he started crying.

“Wait Hyun, why are you crying? Baby, no, please. Oh my god, this must be so sudden for you. I’m sorry, forget everything I said.” Worry could be heard in Beomgyu’s voice.

“I-I thought I was the only one in this.” He said in between his sobs.

“God, I love you too. I love you so much. I always wanted to call you mine. Please be mine, Choi Beomgyu.” He continued.

“Never in a million years or even in another lifetime would I reject your offer, Kang Taehyun.” Beomgyu replied.

Beomgyu intertwined their hands. Taehyun’s hands were smaller than Beomgyu’s hands but it fits perfectly.

Beomgyu cupped the other’s face. In the dim light, they kissed.

It wasn’t perfect but at that time it was _everything they wanted_.

* * *

“Such nostalgia.” Taehyun said.

“Why Daddy? I want to know what it reads!” she shouted excitedly.

“This is confidential, love. I’ll read it to you next time.” Taehyun said softly.

“Okay but you must promise me. Next time!”

“Sure, love.” He chuckled at the sight of his daughter leaving the room skipping.

“Hey Gyu?” He looked to his side.

“I love you. I hope I’m always by your side even in another lifetime.” 

“Hyun, please. You’re being too sappy.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“You make it sound like I’m dead! I’m literally right here, love!” He continued.

“I know, I know. You know how I am.” Taehyun giggled.

As Taehyun intertwined their hands, their rings collided.

_He was home._

* * *

So, you’ve reached the end of the story. Any comments, Fate?

_Can’t believe they took five years. It was hard getting them /together/ together._

_Speaking of which, dear readers, did you find their fate?_

It’s literally obvious, Fate. I’m pretty sure they would’ve guessed it by now.

_You can never be so sure! So, let me tell you when!_

_It started when Beomgyu bumped into Taehyun! Not when Taehyun was smitten by Beomgyu!_

Alright. Thanks for telling us, Fate. Visit me again, will you?

_Sure! See you later!_

And so, this was txtverse featuring Fate. Fate did a very great job. I’m just the observer. It was all thanks to Fate.

And with that, you've reached the end of their story. 

_Their right timing._

_Their fate._


End file.
